


Thought you should know

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says, "I love you." Rodney doesn't know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought you should know

"I love you."

Rodney stops, bent forward to pull up his pants, and stares at John.

"I just thought you should know," John hastily amends.

Rodney straightens and lets his pants fall down to his ankles. "You thought I should know?"

"Forget I said anything," John says and turns to fluff up his pillow. Or precisely to do something other than having to look at Rodney.

Then he feels the mattress shift when Rodney sits down. John turns back to him, looking at him carefully.

"You love me?"

John isn't sure why Rodney sounds so incredulous. Because he cannot imagine that someone would feel that way, that _John_ would feel that way or that John would _say_ it.

"Yes."

Rodney just looks at him for a long time and John forces himself to return the look. Then Rodney gets up again and pulls up his pants. John watches him walk to the door and stop.

"I love you, too," Rodney says without turning around. "I didn't think you should know, but apparently..." He turns to John and then back around and leaves, closing the door behind him.


End file.
